Forum:The Nights of Terror!!!
No, it's not a CPSW Horror Movie. It's a REALITY! Sadly, I'm not joking. Here you can read about our (currently 4, hopefully we won't have 5) Nights of Terror that were created by Russian One, Zacknjess, Bacon777/Salteroi and ClubPenguinMaster. #Night of Terror I: Russian Spies - The first night of terror. Caused by Russian One. #Night of Terror II: Zack Scandals - The second night of terror. Caused by Zacknjess. #Night of Terror III: Salteroi's Taking of the Wiki - The third night of terror. Caused by Bacon777/Salteroi. This Night of Terror was so bad it turned into our first Crisis. #Night of Terror IV: CPMaster's Night of Theft - The fourth night of terror. Caused by ClubPenguinMaster. Night of Terror I: Russian Spies Our first Night of Terror caused a lot of suspense among the admins. Russian One threatened to vandalize the Wiki, and had a messenger, Unknown4. All the admins were so scared that it was finally concluded we would lock every single page. Fortunately, it turned out that Russian One was making a joke, but the admins Dragonian King, FawfultheGreat, Ben 100022 and Gary the Gaget Dude were disgruntled about having to unlock everything again. Night of Terror II: Zack Scandals Our second Night of Terror... I'm not exactly sure what happened but I think Ben does. Night of Terror III: Salteroi's Taking of the Wiki Our third Night of Terror doubled as our first Crisis. Bacon777 turned traitor (he said he was in a "bad mood" and asked Ben to unblock him) and started to cause havoc across the Wiki. The Kur Mall was being destroyed, little by little, as Bacon was deleting the Kur Mall and it's stores! He blocked Ben 100022, who was stripped of his admin powers. Dragonian King, Ben's best friend, tried unblocking him and restoring the Kur Mall, only to be stripped of power and blocked too! Luckily, Seahorseruler showed up on the IRC, who was able to unblock DK and Ben and restore administrator powers to them. Bacon was banished from the Wiki and hasn't returned since. Evidence *The blocking of Ben and what led to the blocking of DK **01:38, September 9, 2010 Bacon777 (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Ben 100022 (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page) ‎ (Traitor, power abuser.) (unblock | change block) ***01:35, September 9, 2010 Dragonian King (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked Ben 100022 (Talk | contribs) ‎ (Unfair) ****01:28, September 9, 2010 Bacon777 (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Ben 100022 (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page) ‎ (Being a jerk, causing drama.) (unblock | change block) *The blocking of DK **01:38, September 9, 2010 Bacon777 (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Dragonian King (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 3 days (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked) ‎ (Sorry...) (unblock | change block) Night of Terror IV: CPMaster's Night of Theft The administrators of the CPSW, who were upset with Wikia replacing Monaco (and Monobook) with the new skin, Oasis, so we tried getting a new provider. It worked, unfortunately we found out the Image Bot (which would automatically transfer images from Wikia to the new provider) would never be fixed, so we turned around and returned to Wikia. This caused problems with CPMaster who whined about us not staying. He stole the new Wiki (and the new IRC channel that comes with it) and took away Ben's adminship on the Wiki. This Night of Terror can be read about here. Comments Have something to say about one of these Night of Terrors? Post a comment here! Feel free to ask questions as too the events/users in the story if you would like to. Please sign your name and tell us which Night of Terror you are talking about! *I was a bit annoyed when I had to unlock all the pages we had locked. I'm still fumming. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon! 15:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) **Really? But Gary, that was in August. XD --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 19:51, December 5, 2010 (UTC) * * * * * * * * * *